The Beast Within
by Ravenquills
Summary: **COMPLETED!!* Kai's childhood friend comes back into his life but she's not the same... her secret only brings suffering... sweet/sad story. R+R please ^^
1. Not So Warm Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything.but I do hope one day I can animate for them. This was done for purely fun reasons ^.^ So, enjoy!  
  
Ps. Need reviews pleez ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 1: NOT SO WARM REUNION  
  
Footsteps echoed in the corridors of the cold abbey. The blade glinted in the walker's hand as it caught the lights from above. A smile played on the corner of her lips as opened the door quietly, she was never one for loud and dramatic entrances, and she was like one with the shadows.  
  
She stepped into a dark room with a large screen that belonged to a computer that was half its size. The tall man dressed in large robes and a headdress turned as she approached him.  
  
"You asked to see me Boris?" the girl asked sweetly.  
  
"Why yes Haley. Mr. Voltaire wants to have a word with you." Said Boris, all businesslike.  
  
Haley shrugged and looked at the large monitor as Boris exited the room, closing the door with a loud clang.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Voltaire." Said Haley turning to the old man on the monitor sweetly with barely a trace of mock in her voice.  
  
"Same to you Ms. Miyaki." Said Voltaire, his voice echoing in the stone room. "As you may have known in advance, Kai is in the abbey."  
  
She nodded with a mischievous smile.  
  
"My grandson might be a strong blader but you have proved in earlier circumstances that you were even better than he was. After all, you are the only female that we've ever taken in and you came out at the top of your class. But it seems that now that he is in control of Black Dranzer you two might just be equally matched."  
  
Haley stood still as a statue, having a challenge such as Kai was worth listening to. "And what you want sir is that. you want me to battle Kai?"  
  
"Precisely." Voltaire nodded and chuckled darkly. "This would prove to be an interesting experiment. And just think, you will also have the satisfaction of knowing that you, my dear, are the best blader in the world."  
  
"Indeed Sir." Haley laughed under her breath and shifted her weight to one leg. This was making her restless. "So, shall I go to the courts right away?"  
  
Voltaire nodded on the screen.  
  
Haley turned and left the room.  
  
As she got closer to the court, she heard the whizzing noise that she guessed must be the Black Dranzer. This is going to be a piece of cake. She thought to herself, but she also couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she lost? After all she is up against one of the most powerful blades in the world. She looked down at her own blade, called Luna, a light-blue and silver blade that has never lost. She hoped this wasn't where her continuous winning streak ended.  
  
Now here's where she wanted the dramatic entrance.  
  
Haley threw open the doors to the court and stayed at where she was. She saw a final spark in the dish as the whole place went silent and also the heavily built silhouette of her opponent as he stretched his right hand in front of him and caught the flying blade. Then he turned towards the doors.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
To many, his voice showed no trace of fear, only boldness. But Haley knew him better than anyone and she knew that this was the way he made himself feel brave when he was scared.  
  
She stepped silently out of the shadows that concealed her, and watched with glee as his little frown became a look of total surprise. She stopped a metre away from him and smiled, her eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
"Nice to see you again Kai." Haley said coolly, putting one hand on her hip.  
  
She nearly laughed outright when he almost dropped his precious blade, but most people tended to be clumsy when she was around.  
  
"Haley?" Kai was speechless, he never expected to meet up with his childhood friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
This time she laughed, "Where else would I be? It's not like you took me with you when you left." She knew her words were cold, but she thought that he deserved it. "Anyway, apparently, your gracious grandfather wanted me to battle you one on one, so that's what I came here to do." She held up her blade. As it caught a beam of light that seeped through a shaft in the ceiling, the bit piece came alive, shining beautifully but dangerously.  
  
That was when Kai was able to catch a glimpse of the White Phoenix, the counter part of the Black Dranzer. He gasped and stepped back a little. He always heard of the legendary Phoenix but never knew whom it belonged to.  
  
"You have it?"  
  
"Not surprising considering I am the only one who can control its powers. Isn't she just the most delightful-looking blade ever?" She began pacing back and forth, "So I heard you ditched your team huh? That's a dirty trick to pull, even for you." Her words lashed out like a whip.  
  
Kai looked away, he knew inside too. He also cared about his teammates eventhough he never shown it. But then the power of the Black Dranzer was too seductive, he just could not pass up on such a wonderful chance to be the champ. He looked at the black blade in his hand as if to convince himself of this.  
  
Haley had been studying him silently, circling him like a black panther. She notice how he seemed to be arguing with himself and was pleased to see that he still had feelings left. Her words sank in after all. She smiled. He wasn't as different as they were when they were little kids.  
  
Haley thought back to when they were children, both laboring away at their beyblades, day in, and day out. All the other kids thought she would fail that she would be the first to be thrown out, then when she shown signs that she was a natural the masters grew more interested in teaching her while the boys grew to dislike her. But even through all the threats and taunts of the others it was Kai who always stood by her side, it was he who had defended her. They both made their way to greatness together, and it seemed like that she would always find her blue-haired buddy next to her.  
  
Then one day, she woke up to find him gone. Boris said that Kai had escaped in the middle of the night and left no note. She was suddenly alone, feeling betrayed on the inside and vulnerable on the outside. There was no other way, either she had to stand up to the others or fail and go home in shame. She learned to be a lone survivor, to do things without remorse or fear, she had become a heartless fighter. Suddenly the tables were turned, the other boys learned to fear her as she repeatedly trashed each of their blades and sent them packing. She was the pride and joy of BioVolt.  
  
When she had passed her last test, the abbey freely opened its doors and let her out of the prison she had known all her life and she returned to living her life as the daughter of a billionaire tycoon who was a good friend of Mr. Voltaire himself. (how lucky)  
  
Haley decided spend her time in the mountains, away from the intricate web of evil. She became peaceful, both inside and out and soon she learned to forget Kai.  
  
Then one day, out of the blue, she was sent a message from Boris, requesting that she go back to Russia. This was a fair surprise because she thought that she would be free of that dreadful place forever. But something inside her nudged her to go back; it unsettled her because it seemed that she would be receiving her greatest test yet.  
  
And now her test was standing in front of her. The little boy she had lost has come back to her, but now as her enemy.  
  
"I believe in knowing your opponents before you crush them, and since you failed to even recognize your best friend I might as well tell you who I am." Haley looked directly into Kai's mahogany eyes  
  
"I belong to a group of beybladers called Spit Fire. And believe me, my team is gonna stay together far longer than your team ever will." She smirked, "I'm also a potential champion of the world but since I was never interested in competitions I may never be." Haley shrugged, "So don't worry King Kai, you still got a shot." She showed off her blade and it glinted in the light, "I've had this blade ever since we were kids, in case you don't remember, but the White Phoenix bit was an artifact that I stumbled upon when I was in the mountains." She winked, "How sweet is that?"  
  
"Hmph!" Kai grunted, and folded his arms in front of his chest, "Well this is the Black Dranzer." He glared at Haley, "Think all you like but it is my blade that will come out victorious in our little battle."  
  
Haley was a little taken aback by Kai's cold attitude towards her. Maybe he is changed after all.  
  
She chuckled darkly. "You underestimate me Kai, be careful what you say because you will come to regret it later." She leaned back. "I never thought of you as a fool."  
  
Kai looked at her, eyes ablaze. "How do you mean?"  
  
Haley smirked. "And apparently you're blind too!"  
  
"What?!" Kai was getting irritated.  
  
"You're Boris's and Voltaire's puppet, plain and simple." She frowned. "It seems that they've done a great job on brainwashing you."  
  
"This has nothing to do with either of them what so ever." Said Kai looking away, "You know, you should really mind your own business. I'm doing this for me and me alone." Kai looked at her, eyes burning, "And plus," he said in a mocking tone, "I thought you came here to battle me, under Boris's orders."  
  
Haley gritted her teeth, her itched to go up to that self-inflated boy and punch him but decided against it and relaxed, "If a battle is what you want then it's a battle that you'll get. Prepare yourself Kai, because I'm gonna make you swallow your words."  
  
She fitted her blade to the launcher and within seconds Luna was spinning in the battle dish below. A second later Black Dranzer joined it.  
  
LET IT RIP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ More to come. (including action sequences) R&R pleez Peace out! 


	2. Meeting ClownBoy and Co

Ok . . . so . . . yeah . . . sorry, sooo bored! -_- . . . Well, I guess this is the slow period before the evil exams come. See.I didn't plan to upload another chapter of this until Friday but . . . meh . . . might as well get this up before I have no time.  
  
Disclaimer: (again) I don't own the rights to Beyblade (but one of these days . . .). Well, enjoy! ^_^  
  
Ps. Need reviews pleez. ^.^  
  
CHAPTER 2: MEETING CLOWN-BOY AND CO.  
  
The two blades raced around the rim of the dish for a while before spinning their way to the center and clashed. Sparks flew where the two blades made contact and for an instant lit up the room. Then they backed away from each other, ready to strike again.  
  
"Not bad." Said Kai quietly, his brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
The blades clashed again.  
  
"You too." Said Haley, leaning into the dish. "Most people don't last this long."  
  
Kai didn't respond, too busy watching the blades.  
  
"Black Dranzer attack!!"  
  
"Luna, move aside!" shouted Haley into the dish.  
  
Kai looked at Haley sharply. "Scared of being beaten?"  
  
Haley shrugged and waved a finger at him, "You should be careful . . . "  
  
"Huh?" Kai quickly looked back into the dish just in time to see Black Dranzer flying into the air. "Come on Dranzer!"  
  
Miraculously the dark blade landed on the rim of the dish. It wobbled but in the end it tilted inwards and raced into the middle of the dish once again. Kai sighed with relief, a powerful blade like that should be able to pull off such a stunt.  
  
"Nice try." Smirked Kai.  
  
"I'll just try again then. Luna . . . ATTACK!"  
  
The two blades darted towards each other at full speed and struck head-on. Sparks flew like fire and the two blades flew out of the dish at the same time, each landing behind their owners.  
  
Haley turned grimly and picked up Luna. Staying crouched on the floor a little longer, feeling the warmth that radiated from the deep within the little thing. She had expected this, after all, because beating a blade such as Black Dranzer in one shot would be very suspicious.  
  
Suddenly Boris's voice rang from above them. She and Kai both looked around to see where he was. But it appeared that his voice was being projected from speakers that were hidden in the high ceilings.  
  
"Nice work, both of you. Though the outcome was a little disappointing." Boris sounded oddly amused.  
  
Haley shoved Luna into her pocket and crossed her arms with a sigh. "You're sick you know that?" she shouted into the darkness, with an emphasis on 'sick'.  
  
Boris laughed on the speakers. "What's wrong with a little fun?" he paused, "Haley, report to the labs immediately." He sounded dead serious, "NOW!" the speakers clicked and nothing more was to be heard.  
  
Haley smirked, thinking about how Boris sounded very much like a woman with PMS. She sighed and walked stiffly towards the doors. But just before she exited she turned towards Kai who was still standing at the same spot.  
  
"You know, it was nice to see you again Kai . . . just too bad it was under these circumstances." She turned and closed the door quietly behind her. Leaving Kai alone in the darkness.  
  
***  
  
"That was disappointing indeed." Said Boris as he loomed over Haley in a menacing way.  
  
She ignored intimidation and shrugged casually. "I'm not entertainment you know."  
  
Boris raised his right hand, looking as if he was about to strike her. Haley flinched but didn't back away, this brought back painful memories. In the end, Boris sighed and lowered his hand; she was no longer under his supervision.  
  
"You know if you were still my student, I would've punished you for being smart-mouthed." He looked away from her, afraid to see the expected smirk on her face.  
  
Haley was too thoroughly surprised to smirk. Over the years she had thought that punishing the students was his favorite pastime because he often did so without so much as a flinch. She had hated him for being so cruel but couldn't help but feel a little envious of his no-conscience attitude.  
  
But her thought was cut short as he turned back to her, looking uglier than ever.  
  
"I thought you'd be better than that boy Haley, a draw is unexceptable!! He never finished his training but you, however, did. I guess the lack of practice has dulled your skills, perhaps you should come here more often . . . hmm . . .?" he looked at her with one eyebrow raised, expecting an answer.  
  
Haley didn't know what to say she didn't quite like the idea of coming to this place often.  
  
"Nothing to say. Pathetic. Now . . . " he waved his hand at her. "Get out of my sight."  
  
Haley smiled to herself; happy she was finally able to go. She muttered 'goodbye' under her breath and walked out of the room. Even going home was better than this.  
  
Haley closed the door quietly and turned around, nearly crashing into him as she came face to face with Kai. She backed away from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. He was about the last person she wanted to see right now.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him through gritted teeth.  
  
When he didn't respond but simply looked at her, she brushed past him and walked down the tunnels. Again leaving Kai alone.  
  
***  
  
Haley turned many corners before she finally opened the main doors to the abbey and felt the fresh air on her face. A gust of wind knocked into her as she stepped down the front stairs, causing her hug her stomach as her outfit left her midriff completely exposed.  
  
It was night already and snow was beginning to fall. Haley looked around to find the whole place deserted. She was a little apprehensive as her black clothes stood out clearly against the white surroundings. But she didn't really care; she was perfectly capable of protecting herself.  
  
Haley hadn't walked more than a few metres before someone came out of the shadows and made a grab for her. The person's weight knocked her down into the snow. The man covered her mouth and whispered fiercely into her left ear. "Alright sweety, give me all you got or else." His breath smelled strongly of alcohol.  
  
Haley bit down on his hand that was over her mouth without mercy and the attacker jumped up, howling in pain. Haley got up too and stood in front of him, spitting out the foul essence of the attacker. He cursed at her and lounged. But this time he only got hold of empty air. He turned his head and ran at Haley once more. This time she ducked underneath his wildly swinging arms and drove her elbow straight into his stomach, hard.  
  
The man's eyes bulged as he hit the ground, desperately clutching his gut. He stared up at Haley as her menacing black form towered over him. She glared at him, her eyes glowed eerily, making the man cower. Then without saying a word, she stepped over him and walked away.  
  
Not noticing that a certain blue-haired boy was watching her from a window nearby.  
  
***  
  
It was purely coincidental . . .  
  
By the next morning, the snow had stopped. But it left the whole city of Moscow in a blanket of whiteness. Haley walked along the more cluttered part of the city, as Boris didn't request her presence at the abbey. But she had also purposely left her house early just so she could miss his annoying messages.  
  
By now, it was almost 8 o'clock in the morning; the city was warming up. She walked along the bridge slowly, deep in thinking, too busy to notice the shining sun or anything else around her.  
  
It was then that she ran into someone, or rather, someone into her. She looked up from her thoughts and instinctively a glare came over her face.  
  
The boy who had run into her got up off the ground and looked blankly into her face. He was the same height as her, but it still made him look short and stupid.  
  
His boyish face quickly changed into a look of apology as he said sorry, rather cheerfully.  
  
Haley didn't know how to react to such an enthusiastic fellow so she just swiftly turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey, what a grouch! Just like Kai . . ." She heard him say. It was hard not to hear his voice ringing out loudly on the nearly empty streets.  
  
Haley stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the boy. He had smoky- blue hair pulled back in a bushy ponytail that was poking out from underneath a rather colourful cap; his clothes matched his cap nicely. His whole attire made him look like a clown. He looked kind of familiar but Haley couldn't remember where she'd seen him. Her eyes moved to his companions whom he was talking to.  
  
There was a blonde boy who seemed even more cheerful than the other one, and was dressed in orange and green. A strange-looking boy who was a bit taller than the others who was dressed in traditional Chinese clothing and had a dark cat-like quality about him. And a smaller boy who was rather plain compared to his decorative friends but his distinction was the laptop that he clutched in his arms.  
  
Haley wanted to turn away but her curiosity got the better of her. She made her way back to the group and stood behind the clown-boy who was talking and had his back to her.  
  
His friends' eyes shifted in her direction as they took notice of her.  
  
"Uh . . . Tyson," the blonde boy smiled nervously at his friend, "I think you should turn around."  
  
The boy named Tyson turned and jumped back when he saw whom it was, nearly knocking everyone down behind him.  
  
"Heh . . . " Tyson was sweating in his collar, "Hope you didn't take all that stuff I said seriously."  
  
Haley blinked and managed a smile, she couldn't help it, he looked so pathetic.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear . . . "Haley trailed off wondering if she would come off as being too straightforward. "This is gonna sound stupid, but do you guys know Kai?"  
  
Tyson's face lit up. "Know him! We're his team!" he suddenly quieted, "At least . . . we were."  
  
Haley looked at everyone else, they all seemed a little sad. Her face softened. "So you guys are the Bladebreakers. No wonder you all looked so familiar."  
  
They studied her curiously, she had a smug grin on her face. "You know Kai?" asked the boy with the laptop enthusiastically.  
  
She nodded sadly, "We . . . we were friends once." She sighed heavily and turned to leave, no longer have the heart to talk to them.  
  
"Well, what's your name?" Tyson called out. Waving his arms wildly.  
  
She stopped and half-turned. "Haley Miyaki." She called back and without another word, left the bridge, disappearing into the increasing morning crowds.  
  
***  
  
Team Bladebreaker stood on the bridge, still staring at the spot where the mysterious girl, Haley, had been.  
  
Tyson blinked and turned to his teammates. "That was weird."  
  
Rei nodded, "I agree, it seemed like she just appeared outta no where."  
  
"Maybe she can lead us to Kai." Said Kenny piping up.  
  
"And what makes you think that, Chief?" asked Max, smiling at his hunched over friend, whose laptop was falling from his hands.  
  
"I don't know, it's just a feeling." It looked like that took an immense amount of energy for Kenny to say.  
  
"It's okay Kenny," said Tyson patting him on the back. "Even it's not based on a scientific fact, we'll try. I mean what have we got to lose?" his eyes lit up like in a beybattle, or when he has an especially crazy idea.  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny looked at each other, seeing the glint in their hyperactive friend's eyes. They all thought of the same thing.  
  
'Uh-oh.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Um . . . this is a bit messed up . . . N e ways, pleez R+R and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve on my story please send it. Thanx ^_^  
  
PEACE OUT! 


	3. Brief Serenity

Well, here's chapter 3 . . . it's kinda odd and with mistakes, but . . . meh.read and PLEEZ review! ^_^ Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I got nothing to do with the actual show, though I would really like to noe who created it. Any ideas? Well . . . enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 3: BRIEF SERENITY  
  
Kai was lying flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It all seemed so familiar, yet somehow so strange.  
  
His mind drifted to the last he saw of Haley last night and became unsettled. The way she seemed so fearless fighting with a man that was twice the size of her made him think of how much she had changed over the years. When they were a lot younger it, was different.  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
"Kai, are you my friend?" (young) Haley kneeled on the stone ground, there were wet streaks on her chubby cheeks where tears had freely flowed. She had scorch marks on her hand and arms and a pile of ashes on the floor where she knelt.  
  
"Hmm . . . I don't know if I should be seen with a cry baby." (young) Kai said as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"I won't cry I promise." She put a small hand over her chest. "I will not be kicked out either."  
  
"Good, because . . . " Kai paused " . . . well, just because. Now go before Boris finds you like this!" he waved her off.  
  
Haley nodded, tears starting to flow once more, she didn't want him to get in trouble just for her and she wanted to stay and get a chance to defend him. But nevertheless, she would be expelled for sure if she were to confess that she had accidentally set the priceless portrait on fire. Haley tore herself away unwillingly and ran down the hall. She turned into the next corner and stood against the wall, hearing the footsteps coming down the hall and stop where Kai was standing.  
  
~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
Kai came back to himself. He found he couldn't lay still. He shoved his blanket aside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
The sun coming in through his window was strong, and it made his beyblade shine very brightly where the light hit the metal attack ring.  
  
Kai rubbed the back of his neck and reached for Black Dranzer, for a second he could almost feel the phoenix's restlessness in the blade. "You too huh?" he muttered.  
  
He stood up with a groan and looked around. In the adjoining room someone had put a tray of food there. Kai shoved Black Dranzer into his pant pocket. And walked into the other room.  
  
"Good night's sleep, young Kai?"  
  
Kai turned and found Boris sitting comfortably in a leather armchair in a corner, he was suddenly very ticked off, an invasion of privacy was what he hated most. Kai closed his eyes and sat at the table, taking a seat as far away from the old man as possible.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat Kai?" asked Boris with a smirk.  
  
Kai was unmoved. "I suddenly just lost my appetite." He opened his eyes and glared at Boris, "How long have you been in my rooms?"  
  
"Not long, why?"  
  
"Maybe Haley was right, maybe you are a sick man." Said Kai with a smirk.  
  
Boris flushed with anger for a second but managed to hold his tongue. He stood up. "Be prepared fast. We have work to do." He turned and left the room.  
  
Kai reached for an apple on the tray and bit into it.  
  
"An apple a day, keeps the psychos away . . . " he looked down at the apple sadly, " . . . wouldn't that be great."  
  
***  
  
Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny raced down the icy sidewalks trying to catch up to Haley. She wasn't really hard to spot considering her clothes were dark and rather strange. But catching up to the girl was another question; it was quite amazing how fast she was walking.  
  
When the group finally managed to dodge all the oncoming people without getting trampled or knocked over they were completely out of breath.  
  
As Tyson was about to tap the girl on the shoulder, she turned abruptly into another street, making Tyson almost fall over. The group followed her around the bend and found themselves facing Haley who was turned towards them and glaring so coldly that it would freeze boiling water.  
  
"You guys have been following me for the last four blocks, what's wrong with you?" she was clearly annoyed and didn't bother hiding it. Haley crossed her arms over her chest, "If I'd known you guys were stalkers I would never have bothered talking to you." She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, "Now explain yourselves."  
  
"I . . . I . . . well . . . we . . . " Tyson was a stuttering mess, a bit freaked out because she had suddenly looked like she was about to swallow him whole.  
  
Rei sighed and shoved the mumbling Tyson aside. "We wanted to ask you if you could help us get Kai back."  
  
Haley raised and eyebrow. "Rei is it?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Listen I would like to help you . . . but that's really his own decision." Her eyes swept over each of their hopeful faces, "I haven't seen him for a long time and when I finally did it was during a beybattle and he wasn't even fighting on the same side." She could feel the tears glazing her eyes over and closed them. The last thing she wanted was to show her true emotions to a bunch of strangers who could be potentially arrested on a count of assault.  
  
"Now if you excuse me, I've gotta get going." She turned abruptly and yet again briskly walked off, vanishing from sight.  
  
"Why does she keep doing that?!" shouted Tyson, stamping his feet like a little child. A few who passed by looked at him like he was a raving lunatic.  
  
"It's alright Tyson, maybe we should just go back to the hotel." Said Kenny trying to calm him down.  
  
"No, I won't give up." Said Tyson stubbornly, "That girl must've been an old friend of his, we may not know him all that well, but I have a feeling that she does."  
  
"Oh, Tyson." Max clapped himself on the forehead, "Don't you ever give up?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
***  
  
Haley walked past the front gates and made her way up to the mansion. As she reached the front porch, the doors opened and her butler, Davis, came out with a message for her.  
  
"Madam, Boris called and wanted you to go to the abbey right away." Davis said in a monotone.  
  
"And when was this?"  
  
"Just a minute ago. Shall I bring the car around?"  
  
Haley nodded and hung her head. She really wanted to see Kai, but not under so much pressure. She stepped aside as the black car drove up towards her and stopped. She slowly opened the door and climbed in, crashing onto the leather seats. Her original plan of sleeping her troubles away was, at the moment, completely destroyed.  
  
She leaned her head against the glass on the window and closed her eyes, feeling the coolness against her cheek. She wondered what Boris was calling her about now, and hopefully she can get a chance to speak with Kai alone.  
  
***  
  
Team Bladebreakers was sitting in the dirt, hidden by the mass of bushes that surrounded them. Rei slowly took a peek through the leaves and saw the black car drive by with the girl Haley sitting in the back with her head against the window. He turned back to his companions.  
  
"This is her house alright, and that was her in the car." He whispered.  
  
"Jeez, did you see the size of this place? It's HUGE!" Tyson said that last part a little too loudly. One of the men who guarded the gates looked in their direction suspiciously. Behind the bushes, Tyson's mouth was being covered by all three of his friends.  
  
Tyson nodded with a muffle and the boys took their hands away from his mouth. The guard had turned away, scratching his head.  
  
"I think she's going to the abbey." Whispered Kenny.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that's what the butler said." Whispered Max, looking through the bushes at the guard.  
  
"Then that's where we'll go then." Said Tyson. He frowned. "I cannot believe that Haley works for that creepy place."  
  
"Most importantly, how do we get outta here?" asked Rei glancing around anxiously. "We can't follow her if we don't start moving."  
  
Just then the intercom at the gates flared to life, calling the guard away inside. Apparently there was a breach on the premises. The guard grumbled something and made his way inside.  
  
That couldn't be luckier! The Bladebreakers took that chance and ran down the street, hoping that they weren't the trespassers that the man was referring to.  
  
***  
  
Haley stepped out of the car rather hesitantly and looked up at the dark building. She rubbed the back of her neck with unease then slowly made her way inside. The guard held open the door to her, an expression of pure ice as always.  
  
As soon as she stepped in she found Boris standing with that familiar smirk on his face. She had wanted to slap him at first but the years of discipline made her regain control.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Haley sounded more annoyed than she actually was.  
  
"Why, I can't simply call you and say hi?" said Boris his smirk widening.  
  
"There's always something else." She crossed her arms and glared up at him, "And plus, you aren't that nice."  
  
He laughed, which made him even more scary, "Quite the contrary my dear, because I'm giving you time to talk to Kai one on one."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "You're kidding right? There's gotta be a catch." Her brain told her not to question the old man, all she wanted to do was talk to her old friend in peace, without knowing the catch, whatever that might be.  
  
Boris smiled wickedly, "Why would there be a catch? You've done all you training and your skills are rarely required."  
  
That was true, she rarely ever bladed on the official Russian team. Haley wanted nothing better than to get as far away as that old place as possible, so she isolated herself. Those years made her almost vanish entirely off the face of the planet, no one had seen her or knew of her existence. Her blading skills and powerful bit vanished from the world along with her. Of course she would never have been comfortable playing under the name of the 'Demolition Boys' anyway.  
  
Haley still suspected Boris as he looked like he was going to have the most wonderful dinner of his life; he was on the edge of drooling. She ignored the warnings her body gave her; she couldn't pass up a chance to speak with Kai.  
  
She nodded slowly and followed Boris into the tunnels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More to come. R+R please! (Sorry, I really lack enthusiasm, but I can do happy faces!" ^_^ ^ . ^  
  
PEACE OUT! 


	4. Things Kai Don't Know

So, this is chapter 4 of my lil' story, as always please R+R, so enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade . . . so don't bother hiring that lawyer.

CHAPTER 4: THINGS KAI DON'T KNOW

Kai leaned back in the leather armchair with his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out in front of him. Boris said that he was to stay put in his room and not move after another morning of training. His heart had pounded then; he didn't like the surprises that came from Boris.

He sighed and laid back his head to rest against the back of the chair, feeling restless and impatient.

Just then the door to his quarters opened and the cloaked Boris came in. Kai sat up and glared at him.

"Well…?" Kai crossed his arms.

"I've brought someone to see you Kai." Boris seemed eerily happy and that made him tense up.

"No thanks, I don't want to see another scientist." Kai had been working with them all day and he hated being observed like a specimen purely there for their enjoyment.

Boris didn't reply, but only went into the hallway and called someone in. 

Kai saw flash of green hair and a bit of their black clothes before they disappeared back behind the door. It seemed like whoever it was, was arguing with Boris over something. Then they came out from behind the door.

She had scared him at first because the long train that was from her top was spread out behind her in a great arc. Being an all-black outfit that she wore made her look like a gigantic bat. 

Kai stood up immediately.

He and Haley stood at either sides of his quarters (which is pretty far apart). They didn't move from where they were but simply looked each other over, completely ignoring that someone irritating was in the room with them as well.

They both looked sharply at Boris when he laughed and left the room, closing the door at his wake.

They still looked at each other and didn't make any moves to close the giant gap.

__

He hasn't changed a bit! Thought Haley, smiling to herself. _He even still has the same outfit on. Though he's definitely changed in personality. _A small laugh ran through her head, _he's still cute though._

On the other side, Kai was growing more and more nervous eventhough he didn't show that physically. He studied the girl, who was practically a stranger to him except a whisper of the past. _Different look from when we were kids, black clothes, not what you would expect from a person who lived in the mountains half her life. _His eyes moved down to her exposed midriff (she was always darker in complexion than Kai), then to her black mini-skirt and black leg stockings that ran all the way up to one-third of her thighs, exposing about an inch and a half of her skin. His eyes drifted to her black racer gloves on her slender hand. And then to her large forked top that reached the ground and flowed out behind her in a wide half-circle.

__

Very different, he noted to himself.

He gazed into the barely familiar face, searching for an overall sign that she was still the same person and paled (even more so) when he saw nothing. But at a closer inspection he realized that her green eyes were still the same, his heart warmed at that and became more relaxed.

Kai stepped back overwhelmed by the flood of emotions that seemed to make him weak. He pulled himself under control and straightened up, though still unable to utter a single word.

Luckily Haley came to her senses and made the first move at conversation.

"Hi . . . " her courage only lasted this much, but she forced herself anyway, telling herself that she never had trouble with speaking to him before. "You look well." she managed a faint smile, but actually had the strongest urge to just run over and give him a big hug. 

"You too." Kai's words came out somewhat coldly. He also had his eyes closed so he wouldn't go into a nervous fit.

Haley sighed and walked across the room and sat down on a chair. Kai did so too. There was a buzzing silence in the room that was getting on their nerves. In the end she decided the cut the silliness and leaned forward to try to make conversation again.

"What are you doing here?" Haley was being straightforward, she didn't want to waste time with small chit-chat. 

Kai's eyes snapped open in surprise and smirked. "I never knew you cared."

Haley couldn't believe what he just said to her. Her temper flared for a moment before she calmed herself down. "You plainly don't want to be here." She wasn't going to start launching herself into a monologue of how much she cared for him. "So what are you doing in this place?"

"For Black Dranzer." He said those words so casually that Haley was a little chilled.

She let out once decisive laugh, "So you're doing this for power." She looked at him through her long bangs in mild disgust. "And you would even step over your own friends to get it."

"I can ask you the same thing." Said Kai still smirking, amusement shown in his mahogany eyes. "What are you doing here yourself? And . . . wait . . . but you don't have any friends to speak of, do you?" he felt his insides shrink as he said so. And felt even worse as the mark of the words he said showed up on her face.

"Actually I'm bound to this place Kai, I can't leave the abbey behind even if I wanted to." Haley sighed and looked away in shame. "So you see, I don't really have the freedom to socialized with whomever I please."

Kai wanted to say something that would take the pain away from his, probably only, friend. But no, he couldn't show weakness in front of her. Doing so would only give her a chance to talk him into leaving this place and most importantly the power that the place could bestow him. "How do you mean 'bound' to the abbey?"

Haley stood up, unzipping the collar part of her top and turned her back to him. Lifting up her long hair, she exposed her slender neck and the extremely crafty tattoo imprinted there. Kai opened his mouth, hardly believing what he was seeing:

From first glance it looked as normal as any other tattoo that leather-wearing bikers would probably have on their arms. But a closer look would tell different. In the center of the design, two green snakes with long fangs could be seen intertwined around an upright post. Exactly perpendicular to the post was a long diamond-shaped needle (like the needles in a compass). And behind all of that, barely seen, was the design of a beyblade with four extremely pointed blades on the outer ring. Under the design was written 'BioVolt' in tiny black letters.

This was not a design that Kai knew well but he had definitely seen it somewhere in the abbey. He thought about this and guessed that this must be another logo BioVolt used but only for secret projects.

"This is why, Kai." Haley closed her eyes as tears made their way down her cheeks. "It was a good thing for you to have escaped while you could or you would've ended up just like me . . . a slave." She sighed and zipped her collar back up. "Many things have changed since you've been gone."

***

"Awww . . . I'm hungry guys, how 'bout we get some grub then come back huh?" said Tyson as he looked up at the cold stone wall of the abbey, his skin almost matching the colour of the snow around him.

Max laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Tyson, from the way you're looking, it doesn't seem as if you'd be able to keep the food down anyway." He laughed, trying to fight the sudden chill that ran up and down his back.

Rei, who stood a few feet away, frowned as he looked up at the building thinking that it would be easy for them to sneak in if they could climb the wall. His eyes settled on his teammates and the thought evaporated from his mind, replaced by an image of Tyson struggling to get off the ground. He chuckled.

A cloud escaped from Tyson's mouth as he exhaled and turned even paler. "I guess so . . . but can't we just leave Haley to rescue Kai, I mean she did look very upset about having his stay here." Obviously he was desperately trying to get away from here.

"But you also have to take in account that she actually works here, for Boris no doubt." Said Kenny as he clutched his laptop tightly.

"Like you said before, Tyson, what have we got to lose?" Rei smiled warmly, and started to walk towards the doors. "I mean if you don't come, then I'll just have to do this alone." He threw the words over his shoulder and grinned as he heard three pairs of footsteps on the soft snow following him. 

***

Haley paced back and forth as she spoke, her voice echoing in the room. Kai was sinking into his own couch and his eyes followed her as she paced. He felt something important was coming up and gave her his full attention, something he hasn't done for a while. Finally she stopped pacing and after taking a deep breath she started the tale that was the crucial point of her young life.

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

(5 years ago)

"Now, Haley, don't say a word of this to anyone do you hear me?" said Boris as he and the nine-year-old girl stood outside of the large doors. "This is a secret, and the only reason I'm showing you this is because Mr. Voltaire specifically requested it."

Haley nodded, she could barely contain her excitement and as Boris opened the door, she prepared herself for the most wonderful sight of her life.

Actually, it was her birthday and she expected that her father had told Voltaire to surprise her on this fine day.

The sight that was in front of her however, was not even close to what she expected. The little bright smile on her face vanished and was replaced by a look of total shock and fear. Boris gave her a slight push on the back, telling her to walk in front of him, and she numbly obeyed.

"This is probably the most powerful bit-beast ever created Haley." He raised one hand indicating the large cylindrical tank in front of them. The enormous and sleeping animal-spirit contained within the anonymous liquid was glowing a dull blue. The sight took Haley's breath away. 

She reached out a hand, getting the sudden urge to touch the magnificent creature. But Boris quickly knocked her hand away from the thick glass. "We can't have dirty little children going around destroying experiments Haley. Especially this one!"

Haley turned and noticed all the other tanks in the genetics lab but still found herself mesmerized by this particular beast. It was definitely a secret well kept.

That night, after lights-out, Haley hastily wrapped a dark blanket around her shoulders and snuck out of her quarters. She made her way through the endless tunnels, keeping away from the lights so she wouldn't be picked out by any of the security cameras. 

Along the third corridor, she paused, not sure of where to go. Haley started to doubt whether this was such a good idea in the beginning. After all, she might be caught.

She was just about to turn away when she heard an eerie whisper down a particularly dark hallway. The voice bounced off the walls and vibrated in her body, sending a shiver down her spine. When the tremor was gone she was compelled to go down the hallway, no matter how much she feared the dark. She tiptoed into the hallway, the padding of her shoes barely making a sound. All this time she could feel the voice guiding her.

It didn't take her long to find the right door as the dull blue glow that emitted from the genetics lab was seeping through a crack under the door. Haley exhaled deeply, not realizing that she had been holding her breath all this time. She pulled the blanket tighter about her shoulders and gently opened the doors. 

__

Child . . .

Haley jumped and looked around her like a frightened animal. She scanned the dark room but found no one there.

__

Human . . . 

This time she was able to distinguish the voice properly but all she was able to come up with was that it wasn't Boris. 

"Where are you?" her words spilled out of her mouth in a hurry.

__

Here . . . where I've always been . . . 

The creature that had captivated Haley stirred in the tank before her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, so how wuz it? *sigh* okay, so this isn't my best work but pretty good for a gal who's head is full of chemistry equations . . . huh? *curses at homework* 

Well u know the drill, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


	5. The Beast Within

Heya! This is the chapter where many things happen (including where Kai melts) *sniggers*

Well, enjoy! And remember to REVIEW! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and never will . . . unless . . . *ahem* sorry.

CHAPTER 5: THE BEAST WITHIN

Haley blinked, trying to figure out if it was just her imagination. 

It couldn't possibly move . . . could it? Boris had told her earlier that the creatures were in suspended animation and even if they were to somehow get out of the goo that suspends them, their physical bodies would burst because of the mutation and the physical state they were in. 

Haley shook her head and scolded herself for being so foolish. She had nothing to worry about after all, and even if it does manage to somehow escape its confinement it would just die. Plain and simple! She crept around the creature with confidence and even dared to put her palms up against the tank, feeling the coolness of the glass as well as the warmth of the creature's energy. She almost felt as if she could communicate with the creature somehow.

__

Help me . . .

Haley gasped and quickly took her hand away. This time she was sure that it was the creature that spoke because she had felt the vibrations running through her open palms. She took several steps back and kept her distance.

"What do you want?" Haley demanded boldly even as her heart was racing and a dozen images of her being torn apart by the beast flooded through her mind.

__

I only wish to be freed . . .

"But you can't!" Haley screamed back, on the edge of one of her tantrums. "And even if I do let you go you'd die."

__

I'd rather perish than work for such evil . . .

Haley stood in silence, not sure of what to say. Half of her mind questioned the entire conversation and the other half was thinking about what to do.

__

If you free me, I will be yours to command . . .

That bit struck a chord in her. The power of such a spirit was extremely tempting; such power was what the abbey had always taught her to find. It was not a proposal she could turn her back on.

Haley nodded and walked towards the controls for the tank, head completely clouded by the hunger for power. She fiddled with the controls blindly, hoping to somehow accomplish her task by pure luck. She looked up at the tank to see if there were any changes and discovered that the blue aura was starting to glow brighter, there were bubbles in the liquid where there were none before, and there was a definite rise in temperature in the room. Underneath her shaking fingers the control panel was starting to shake.

Then everything happened all at once.

The liquid in the tank grew even brighter until it was a blinding tube of light. The red emergency lights in the lab blazed as the alarm was triggered. Haley covered her eyes from the light and for a brief moment heard the glass tube crack before it completely shattered, raining sharp bits everywhere. But Haley didn't notice the pain from the glass, in fact she lost all thought as she caught a glimpse of the beast in spirit form before itself, too, was blown apart.

The last thing she remembered, as her surroundings grew dark was a flash of light, a rushing sound, and something entering her limp body before she hit the floor.

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~

***

"Any good ideas?" asked Rei as he looked at their choice of passage options, wishing that he had a map at a time like this. "If we don't take the right one, we might be stuck in here for days."

"Days?" Tyson started to panic and looked around him wildly. "NOT days! I mean how are we going to get food?" he started to chew anxiously on his thumbnail.

"Oh, Tyson, is that all you ever think about?" said Kenny sitting on the ground and lifting up the lid of his laptop. "Well don't worry guys, Dizzi's coming to the rescue."

The screen came to life, greeting Kenny with the usual display of data grid and a wave line. 

"Hi Dizzi, do you have any ideas?" asked Kenny quickly

"Hey, slow down cowboy! Remember, I was still asleep when you guys got yourselves into such a jam." Said Dizzi in her normal sarcastic tone.

"Well, take a look now." Said Kenny impatiently as he glared at the screen. (if we could see his eyes)

"Fine! Be that way!" sniffed Dizzi as she prepared to work her magic. "Searching area files."

"Well, I guess we might as well sit and save energy while Dizzi finds the right passage." Said Max sitting down beside Kenny.

***

Haley ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, seeming very weary. Kai was looking wide-eyed at her; he was in total amazement and struck speechless wondering how the little girl he used to know could possibly be the host to such a weird thing.

"The next thing I saw was the health wing, and Boris standing over me. He said that Draco, the bit-beast, was blown apart and a chunk of its essence got absorbed into my body." Haley's eyes started to well up. "He screamed and I think he would have killed me if my body didn't hold the only existing DNA sample of Draco. That's why they put that tattoo on me, because they wanted me attached to a leash so that when they have the technology to drain partial humans, they would suck that bit outta me and clone it." she looked at Kai who sat across from her. "I'm just like a jar, only there because I hold more important things."

Kai didn't know what to say. It seemed like the great and fearless veil that Haley had put on herself slipped off and was once again left with the fragile and insecure little girl that he once knew. Before he could stop himself, Kai had stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her in a slight but caring embrace.

Haley closed her eyes as tears fell and leaned her head against his shoulder. She had also missed him in a way that he provided the shoulder to cry on.

"I missed you Kai . . ." she whispered into his blue hair softly. Kai didn't say anything in response but she could feel the slightest nod that he gave. That was enough for her and she knew she couldn't ask for anymore than that.

"Aww . . . how _sweet_." Drawled a voice from the open doorway. Both Haley and Kai let go and turned in alarm. Boris stood at the doorway, his usual smirk on his face. "Now, Haley, we can't have you softening our star blader with such foolish words." His thin cruel smile stretched wider. "Also, visiting time's up! Please come with me Haley."

Haley looked over at Boris, and it seemed that he was hiding something. _This must be the catch_, she thought to herself. She took one look at Kai before standing up and walking over to Boris obediently. She stood behind of him for a moment to throw an 'I'm all right' look at the boy before exiting the room completely.

"Kai, I suggest that you prepare yourself for the match tomorrow and forget _everything_ that that girl told you." Said Boris stiffly before he exited the room as well.

Kai crashed against the couch that Haley was sitting on as he heard the dull clunk of the door when it closed. He wondered about Boris's last words. _Was he listening?_

***

"Okay, Dizzi says to turn right here . . ." said Kenny as team Bladebreakers ran along the corridors.

"Hey STOP!!!" cried Tyson as he stopped in his tracks. "Does anyone know where we're heading?"

"We're trying to find Kai remember?" said Max with a smile

"Yeah, but we don't even know what room he's in, so we're basically running around blind!" Said Tyson waving his arms around in frustration, looking rather like a hummingbird.

"Shhh . . . Tyson, pipe down." Whispered Rei fiercely. He stood a little away from the rest of the group near the mouth of a corridor, peeking around the corner and listening carefully. "I think someone's coming. We gotta go somewhere else."

"You know Rei, it's not like there's anywhere to hide." Said Tyson with his arms crossed.

"Wait! According to Dizzi there's a small crawlspace over there that they use for storage. Maybe we can hid in there." said Kenny as he folded up the laptop and stood up, pointing to another corridor that looked a lot smaller than the ones they've been through so far.

Rei quickly whipped around and headed for the small space followed closely by everyone else. In the next passage they heard the deep voices of two men as they approached. The team held their breaths as the voices grew louder.

"You know I actually feel kind of sorry for the girl." Said one guard to the other.

"Yeah . . ." laughed the other coldly. "She's not going to expect this at all."

The guards slowly walked by the hiding spot without noticing the teenagers. When their voices could no longer be heard, the boys walked out of there in a single file.

"What do you suppose they were talking about guys?" asked Tyson blankly as he stared down the hall where the guards went.

"Whoever it is Tyson, I have a feeling they're going to be in a lot of trouble." Said Max, pity showing in his blue eyes.

***

"Where are we going Boris?" asked Haley in total annoyance as she and the tall man walked down the hall.

"Oh you'll see . . ." Boris chuckled darkly.

Haley shuddered, what he said and the way he said it gave her the creeps. Whatever it was it didn't sound too good for her. "Just spit it out."

Boris simply laughed. 

They turned several times into different hallways until they arrived in a small one that Haley has never seen before. A single lamp on the ceiling lighted the small alcove and even then it was still very dark. There was something painted on the heavy metal door that Haley couldn't quite make out but the outline of it looked strangely familiar. She narrowed her eyes and the design slowly came into focus as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She caught her breath. It was her tattoo, except magnified several hundred times.

Boris took out a crafty key from his inside pocket and unlocked the door. The sudden clank as the tumblers fell into place echoed in the small space and gave Haley goosebumps. 

She couldn't take the suspense anymore and decided to just turn around and leave. Haley backed away from Boris but instead colliding into something else. She looked up to see two guards standing behind her, both their eyes shadowed by their large hoods. Haley turned back to Boris and demanded to know what was going on.

"It's time Haley." He signaled the two guards behind her and she felt both her arms being gripped tightly. Haley struggled but it didn't help. She watched Boris helplessly as he took out a bottle of chloroform and a white handkerchief. He dabbed some of the liquid onto the cloth and advanced upon Haley.

She struggled even harder although she knew it was useless. She fought against her restraints until the cloth covered her nose and mouth.

Then everything was black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohhhhhh . . . what happens to her is coming up next chapter! (although u might already know what's coming) ^.^

Well, you know da drill! REVIEW!!!!!!! ^_^


	6. Experiment Preparations

Hello peeps! So here's chapter 6, I'm not especially proud of the way I wrote it cuz my brain cells are kinda drained, but this chapter does have a lot of action in it. ^_^ 

Well, enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (too busy to run a business n e ways)

Warning: There is some mature language involved, very little, still gotta warn ya! ;) 

CHAPTER 6: EXPERIMENT PREPARATIONS

Clank!

The Bladebreakers all jumped at the same time when they heard the great sound that echoed so clearly down the corridors. It made their skin crawl in the semi-darkness and filled their minds with images of hunted castles.

"What do you think that was?" asked Rei; his golden eyes were in cat mode.

"It sounded like a door closing." Said Kenny as he fiddled nervously with his round glasses. "Is it just me . . . or is it really starting to get cold in here?" he voice shook a little and he clutched the laptop tightly.

"No, I think you're just hallucinating things Chief." Max shivered, "But I do have a feeling that someone's watching us." He looked over at Tyson, who, at the moment, seemed to be a pale and frozen statue standing in the middle of the hallway. "Tyson? Are you okay?" 

Tyson numbly pointed to something that was hidden in a dark spot on the ceiling. Everyone followed his finger and saw something glimmer when they walked closer.

"What's that?" asked Max slowly.

"I think it's a security camera." Replied Rei; his eyes darted from the camera to his friends. "We have to leave right now, or we'll be caught!"

***

Kai was just starting to doze off when something in the back of his mind set off his internal alarm. He sat up with a start. Something was wrong and he knew it.

Then it passed just as fast as it came. 

Kai sat back down laughing at himself for jumping to conclusions. Eventhough he thought he was just being crazy, deep inside he was still unsettled. He decided that maybe he was working too hard and just needed some free time so he grabbed his coat and walked out of the door. 

***

Haley was sitting in the absolute darkness; she couldn't feel anything except the cold. She looked around seeing nothing. Even her body seemed to have been swallowed up by the darkness and had dissolved. From very far away she could hear beeping sounds. She paid no attention to it first but then the sound got louder and louder. It was getting annoying too! She tried to block her ears with her hands but she realized with horror that she had no hands at all. 

The sound got louder and louder . . . she couldn't take this any longer . . . she opened her mouth and let out a silent scream.

Haley's vision was blurry when she opened her eyes. The sudden shock of the whiteness around her made her see spots. Her hand came up to shield her eyes from the intense lighting, and she sighed with relief when she realized that she still had a body.

When her eyes cleared she looked around at her surroundings. 

It was a small chamber that had only one window and even that was barred. She seemed to be lying on large bed and could see many people in long lab coats bustling around, working on the large machinery that was littered everywhere in the room. The annoying beeping sound was still there, but instead of coming from everywhere at once it was now coming from somewhere to her left. Haley turned and saw the heart monitor, beeping away to the electric waves of her heartbeat. 

Her full senses came back in a flash and she was slightly nauseated to see an IV needle imbedded in her left arm. Her skin picked up the various electrodes scattered on her body, especially the two large ones on her forehead that was reading her brain signals. She also noticed that she wasn't in her normal clothes anymore but loose white pajama shirt and pants, her hair was coiled and stuffed into a white shower cap baggy.

Haley thought back fuzzily to what Boris had last said and realized that this was the day that Draco was going to be ripped out of her body. 

She had always thought that she would be happy to get rid of Draco's spirit, how wonderful and free she would feel to be one hundred percent human again. But now she wasn't quite sure if she wants that so much. After all, she had grown to like being different. And in a strange way, she had also acquired some of the strength and powers that still reside in that little bit. Haley smiled; Draco had given her what was promised after all.

Suddenly Boris disturbed her peaceful thought by coming into her line of vision. Haley frowned and tried to get up and punch his wrinkled face but her arm was so weak that she couldn't even lift it. Boris grinned evilly and signaled someone over to tie her down. Haley struggled weakly as two large men came and locked her hands and ankles down with large leather straps that came through a slot in the metal-framed bed.

"You shouldn't waste your energy like that Haley, save it for what's coming next." He laughed; showing yellowing teeth that made her sick to her stomach. 

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Haley threw her body against the restrains as she shouted at the purple-haired man. "I will cut your head off if it's the last thing I do!"

"Stop the nonsense!" Boris sharply slapped her across the face and grabbing hold of her shirt collar, he leaned in. "You forget who has the upper hand here you little brat." He hissed like a snake, "In fact the last thing you'll _ever_ do is die a painful death, feeling alone without your _precious_ Kai as your body and soul are ripped apart by such high doses of drugs and voltage that you'll wish you'd never been born."

Haley could feel her eyes watering as he said those words, but she refused the tears from coming out. She stared into his face and tried to think of something to say in return, but all there was in her mind was flashes of the pain she would be going through in a short while. She quickly spat in his face.

Boris let go of her and stepped back, taking out a handkerchief to wipe the spittle away. Haley suspected that he was going to slap her again but instead he laughed like he was insane. That scared her even more. He called over a woman who was standing by with a needle in her hand; she nodded and injected the fluid into her IV stream. Haley had tried to get away, but she knew it was useless. After it was done, the nurse set the needle aside and stood behind Boris obediently, looking on the body of the poor girl with pity.

The drug took immediate action. Haley felt her eyelids droop undeniably and within seconds her breathing slowed and her struggling ceased.

***

The Bladebreakers ran down the halls, ignoring the fact that they were making a lot of noise. Their main priority was to get out as fast as they can without being stopped or possibly hurt. But their most important problem right now was to find the right paths that would lead them out of there.

They paused along one of the corridors to take breath.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Chief?" asked Tyson as he braced his hands on his knees, panting.

"Yes, Dizzi has a map, and according to the map we only have a few more corridors to go through."

Everyone groaned and fell over (anime style). A few seconds later, they were back to running.

Along one of the smaller passages Rei, who was in the front of the group acting as the lookout, stopped everyone when he heard an odd noise. The boys listened to the noise carefully and it seemed that whatever it was, was coming closer. They all packed themselves in a dark and seemingly unused hallway, each trying to keep quiet as they recognized Boris's deep voice.

" . . . After all this time, she's finally getting what's coming to her." Boris laughed, his voice ringing out. 

The hidden team looked on the scene with surprise. Boris and another man were walking beside one of those hospital beds that moved, the noise was the squeak of its wheels. As if that weren't surprising enough, the team recognized the person on the bed as none other than Haley, except she was deathly pale and didn't seem to be breathing. The boys all looked at each other wondering the same thing.

"I don't mean disrespect sir," the other man asked Boris cautiously "But isn't master Kai going to . . . to want revenge for this?"

"Well that is expected you fool!" said Boris as he frowned at the man, "He will definitely want to have my head for this, but if you think about it, what can he do to me? He can't lay a finger on me in the abbey."

"Well, yes, but you will have to leave sometime right?"

"I haven't left for twenty-three years, what make you think I'm gonna start?" Boris chuckled darkly, "And plus, I'm very interested to see his reaction . . . " their voices and the squeaks faded as they turned into another corridor.

The team crept out silently, all their minds racing as they tried to process this new information.

"You don't think she's . . . you know . . .dead do you?" asked Tyson to no one in particular.

"Boris said that she was 'getting' what was coming, perhaps she isn't!" said Kenny. He was holding the laptop very protectively.

"No she isn't" said someone behind them. They all turned to find a redhead in very odd clothes standing proudly, with an obnoxious smirk on his face. "Just drugged. But dead is what _you're_ gonna be if you don't get out."

***

Kai paced slowly back and forth on the bridge, staring out into the sunset. Mist was slowly rolling in, clouding his vision of the city. He sighed, heavier than usual, feeling like there was something important he didn't do. He was pretty mad by now because all the while he was outside, all his mind had ever permitted him to think about was the abbey and what Haley had said earlier. He figured that his mind would probably not let him rest until he's gone back.

So that's what he did.

When Kai was just one block away from the abbey, he realized that he must get in through the back door as he didn't tell Boris that he had left at all. He remembered that there was a door somewhere that led to the inner courtyard, but he wasn't quite sure where. Kai decided that he had to circle the entire abbey to find it.

He quickly ran past the front door so the guard there wouldn't catch him. When he got to the west wall he leaned close against it, keeping to the shadows. He walked along it until he reached the back wall and cursed softly when he saw the new obstacle that he ran into. The entire wall was covered in ivy so thick that it looked like the entire wall was made of the plant itself. It was going to take forever to find a door in that tangled mess.

Kai looked up. This part of the building wasn't too tall, actually, a perfect height for a good climb. He gritted his teeth and grabbed a thick branch nearby, hauling himself up.

After about ten minutes of climbing, and with some scratches here and there, he finally settled on the roof looking for any way of getting down and any guards that happen to walk by. That was when he heard the noises.

"The one you call Kai isn't here." The voice was clear in the night air.

Kai carefully looked down and with a little gasp of surprise saw his old teammates standing in the middle of the courtyard confronting a red-haired boy and a green-haired boy with a large nose that he recognized as his new teammates Tala and Ian. He felt slightly warmed when he heard that his friends were looking for him.

"Are you sure?" asked Rei taking a step forward.

"You don't scare me, you already lost!" said Ian, jumping around and looking especially amusing considering he was a stumpy person.

That brought a smile to Kai's lips but it did not last long as the words of his friends' defeat sank in.

"There's nothing more to say." Said Tala closing his eyes and folding his arms, "You've been trespassing for too long. Now go!"

Kai frowned as he saw his weary team leave. A part of him wanted to cry out, but that was the part of him that usually likes to be liked. He crouched even lower on the roof, while the people below walked off, thinking of what to do next. His former team walked across the yard as he watched and left through the front doors being escorted by a large man. Kai decided to follow them and find out just what was so important that they had to find him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how did u like this one? ^.^

Well, the only way I'll noe is if u REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Little Girl from the Past

Hullo, this is a bit shorter than the chapters before, and I think it kinda sounds rushed cuz I had to do this really fast. But when I have the time I will edit it. 

This chapter is short but very interesting, well actually a very cliffhanger ending that will keep you in suspense for . . . a week. ^_~ muahahaha *evil grin*

Well, as always enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade (sorry can't think of anything clever to say *clever? Yeah right.* since I'm kinda rushed.

CHAPTER 7: THE LITTLE GIRL FROM THE PAST

Kai went back among the ivy, and with some small difficulty, climbed down. He ran silently along the outer walls until he was at a range when he could hear the team clearly without being seen. Kai poked his head slowly out of the wall to get a look at them.

"We have to tell Kai about Haley!" said Tyson running his fingers through his mass of spiky bangs.

Kai tensed when he heard his best friend's name, it worries him that Tyson sounded so upset about it. Not that he was worried about Tyson's feelings, but because Haley seemed to be in some sort of trouble. He looked over at Max to see if he's still got a smile on his face. Max didn't.

"What do we say to him?" said Dizzi, "'Oh, hello Kai! By the way we found out that Boris is going to kill your girlfriend as a part of a mad experiment.'" Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

Kai felt his face flush as his temper rose dramatically. The first thought that came into his head was to find something sharp and stab Boris when he gets the chance. But he realized that the rushed plan wouldn't work considering he couldn't harm Boris without being in immediate danger himself. He tuned back into the conversation.

"He's gotta know, she's in too much danger and the only person who could get in without being thrown out is Kai." Said Rei. His golden eyes suddenly moved to where Kai was hidden. He narrowed his eyes as he felt something move in the shadows.

Kai held his breath as he leaned flat against the wall, he didn't want Rei to sniff him out, it would only lead to trouble at a time like this. It could also lead to possible mushy I-missed-you-Kai stuff, which he hated no matter what. Slowly he turned and looked at them again, relieved when he saw that Rei was no longer looking.

"We might as well go back to the hotel, it's getting late." Said Kenny looking defeated. They all muttered their agreements and walked off, with the snow crunching beneath their feet.

Meanwhile, Kai turned the opposite direction and ran lightly on top of the snow to head inside the abbey. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins at full force, and in his blind madness he had concocted a plan to save his little friend.

***

Boris paced back and forth impatiently, his thick brows furrowed as he concentrated on finding what the problem was and why the extraction procedure hasn't started yet. He only had two goals in his mind right now: to get Draco cloned as soon as possible and have the damn girl dead. She had been an annoying little prick in the side ever since he laid eyes on her. He had always believed that the abbey was no place for a girl, and when she was just starting out he'd bet that she wasn't going to survive. But she proved him wrong, and he didn't like being wrong.

"What's going on?!" he barked as he turned to the scientists around him in the long lab coats. 

"Sorry, sir, but there seemed to have been a power surge and -" the man looked past Boris's face in absolute shock. Boris turned and looked upon the pale body of Haley, stunned.

The girl was glowing with a lively blue aura, but she was still limp as a piece of cloth. The other scientists rushed over to her side and held up energy monitors measuring the intensity of the glow. After a minute, one of them turned and reported her findings.

"Sir, it appears that she is the one causing the power surge."

"WHAT?!?! How can that be? She's an inch away from death!" shouted Boris, he's had it up to his neck with this foolishness.

"Sir, I'm afraid that it is Draco who is doing this." Said the woman as she twitched and stepped back holding her clipboard protectively against her chest. "It seems that he's resisting capture by destroying the equipment."

"Well, then stop him! I want this done today, and I won't rest until this is done do you hear me?" said Boris as he swept out of the room, having been fed up with those people. "And neither will you, so get working!" They immediately got back to fixing the machines.

***

Kai was determined to find Haley and save her. He ran blindly through the corridors, turning once in a while, depending on if he could sense the girl. He realized long ago, even when they were just children, that he could feel Haley. Just like how he had felt her pain a while ago.

Kai skidded around a corner, and stopped, hearing something coming his way. He quickly retreated back around the bend and waited silently for the thing to walk into the dim lighting. To his utter amazement it was not anyone that he had expected to appear.

It was a little girl.

***

"She's becoming unstable." Said one doctor to the other as they tried to calm down the sudden raving lunatic. They were sure that she wasn't supposed to wake up at this moment, in fact the original plan that she never woke up at all. Two large guards rushed over to the Haley who was struggling wildly against the restraints. She looked to be having a seizure of some sort and muttered inaudible words. The guards tried to push her back down onto the cushions but to no avail.

***

The little girl giggled, just like the sort of thing you would expect from such a girl about five or six years old. She looked up at Kai with wide eyes that appeared innocent enough at first glance but really was full of mischief. She smiled sweetly at him and it suddenly struck him that she looked vaguely familiar. His eyes widened.

She giggled again, her laugh echoing off the walls making a sound that was like a chorus of laughter. She held out one little hand in front of her while the other was still kept behind her back and beckoned him to follow her. Kai nodded numbly and she swiftly turned and skipped away. Kai ran after her after a little hesitation.

***

Haley suddenly stilled, making the two guards falter as she stopped resisting and simply fell back down. She appeared to be in the expected state again but still with an unexpected dim glow. The guards cursed under their breath as they straightened up, fixing Haley with a murderous glare.

The machines that were going just as haywire as the girl returned back to normal too. All the specialists in the room breathed a sigh of relief, hoping this wouldn't happen again. This wasn't going to be as quick as they thought.

***

Kai kept following the girl, he was nearly out of breath. He couldn't quite figure out how such a small girl with proportional legs could possibly travel so fast, not to mention while skipping cheerfully through the deserted corridors. He then turned his thoughts to himself and wondered why in the world he would be following such a strange girl, especially one that he's never seen before and probably just wondered in here by mistake, playing a silly game. But nevertheless he still followed her, an unexplainable feeling that told him she was leading him to where Haley was held.

Kai stopped for a short rest, they'd been on the run for a while now and he wanted to save his energy for when it really is needed. When he stopped the girl stopped too, looking back at him with searching eyes that seems to penetrate his soul. He looked at her but his eyes couldn't lock on for long, instead he concentrated on his breathing.

He was slightly startled when he felt something soft brush against his bare arm and he looked up, shocked to see the girl so close up. Kai stared right into her clear, almost transparent, green eyes unblinking, transfixed with such a familiar gaze that almost instantly he knew who this little girl was. His breath was caught as he uttered the only thing he dared to say at this moment.

"Haley."

***

In the lab, Haley's vital signs were beginning to unstable once more. Her heart rate picked up violently as well as her brain activity. Her breathing became faster and perspiration formed on her forehead. The nurses rushed over along with the guards that was getting tired of constantly running back and forth for a girl who was unconscious yet would not stay still. 

However, before anyone could reach her side, all her activity suddenly quieted. In fact, there was absolutely nothing there at all. Everyone's eyes swept to the heart monitor at once and with a great silence saw that there was nothing but a thin unquivering line. 

Unfortunately for them, if the host was dead, Draco might as well be too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Smiles evilly* sorry, very little to say at this point cuz I gotta go but . . .

Remember to REVIEW!!!!! ^ ^


	8. A New Player in the Game

Hullo all! I'm back! I said I'd come back a week latr cuz I wuz on vacation to Florida. (YAY! Roller coasters!) so here's chapter 8. Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Beyblade, I mean, really . . . would I be doing this if I did?

Warning: Phrasing problems up ahead! Just ignore it cuz this part is sorta that in-between major events thingy and I don't care that much.

CHAPTER 8: A NEW PLAYER IN THE GAME

The little girl crumpled to the ground but she didn't explode into dust and blow away like what Kai had expected. He himself, at the same time, was also feeling her pain. A gaping void appeared in his heart, a large and empty nothingness that seems to suck all his other emotions into its endless depths. He was in agony and wanted to just pass out or do something that would make this feeling go away.

The girl stood up, tears streamed down her cheeks from her large watery eyes. Her light-green hair and pure white clothes fluttered lightly as a chilly breeze swept through the hall.

"She needs your help" her voice was the same high-pitched one he was used to hearing first thing in the morning and the last thing in the night when he was just a child.

"Is she dead?" asked Kai as he tried to grip her thin shoulders. His fingers past though her misty form, holding nothing but air. His heart skipped a beat eventhough he had expected as much.

The girl looked away sadly and after a short silence that seemed like eternity, she answered his question to the best of her abilities. "She dwells between the realm of the dead and the living." 

Kai blinked. Was this a joke? All this was so surreal and it sounded as if he was in a weird fantasy film. He knew he had enemies but would go through so much trouble just to so this to him? This girl who stood in front of him looked too much like Haley's child-self to be a practical joke. In any which case she looked to be genuinely concerned for her life. Not to mention what he had heard from the Bladebreakers definitely proved that something was going on.

Kai suddenly looked older than his 14 years of age. Fiery hatred coursed through his veins and he would do anything to stop the slow burn that felt as if it was eating him alive. But before he can carry out his revenge he had to make sure Haley, the real one, was safe.

"How do I help her?"

Oddly, the girl seems to brighten and return to her original cheerful mood; even her image seems to be radiating more light. She smiled up at him in a completely innocent way and beckoned him to follow her once more. She skipped down the hall with Kai trailing after.

On with the quest!

***

"What do you mean she's _gone_?!" cried Boris tugging at what hair he had in frustration. 

A redheaded doctor stood in front of him in the lab Haley was put in for the experiment. She pushed the black-framed glasses on the end of her pointed nose upwards and stood gazing at him calmly, not even breaking a sweat from his returning glare. Shifting her weight to one leg as she adjusted the board that held Haley's medical charts in her arms. Paperwork increases when the patient is under special conditions. 

"But isn't that what you've wanted all along?" she asked with the same coldness that reflected in Boris's eyes.

He began pacing back and forth, thinking about what he would report to Voltaire. "But Draco was not supposed to remain in her body. I do hope that you were clever enough that realize that Kendra." He paused in front of her, "Now you tell me what I'm supposed to say to Mr. Voltaire."

Kendra shrugged, "That's your job."

"Yes and if you'd like to keep _your_ job then do what you can to get that beast. Even if it means raising the dead!" snapped Boris as he walked to Haley's bedside glaring down at the lifeless girl.

Kendra followed, curious as to what he planned to do next. As a doctor she made it her policy to take care of her patients no matter whose path she has to cross. She watched him carefully and when she was satisfied that he wasn't about to hurt the girl some more just to make sure she was dead decided to leave them alone. After all she had better things to do . . . like looking up on how to raise the dead.

Kendra exited through the heavy door that one of the guards held open for her, wanting to head down to the abbey library or better yet, outside to get a nice cup of coffee. She sighed knowing that she could not abandon her duties at a time like this.

To tell the truth she had very much liked the girl, mainly because Haley had somewhat reminded her of herself. She remembered growing up in an all male household, having to deal with seven annoying brothers and a father who constantly did things that usually got the entire family into a whole lot of trouble, either with the police or with other less friendly folks. It also would have been nice to have another female around but her own mother had skipped town one night when she found out that she could possibly lose all her possessions in a mess with the mob.

Kendra fumbled with the keys to her quarters, juggling the papers in her arms. She managed to successfully insert the key and open the door a moment later and stumbled in, nearly dropping everything and twisting her ankle when her heel got stuck in a large crack in the floor. She dumped her load on the large desk by the window when she regained her posture and sat down on a nearby chair to massage her ankle.

Looking out the window she saw the blackness of the night sky. _Another day gone by, another trouble arise. Why do I bother working here?_ Kendra thought bitterly. Her stomach chose that moment to interrupt her thoughts and it made her realize that she hasn't eaten since her early morning snack. _How do I even manage to keep working is a mystery._ She chuckled to herself before her attention shifted to the now scattered pile of papers on her desk and the stress of the workload came rushing back into her exhausted mind. _Great, reviving the dead . . ._

At that moment, the more undisciplined part of her mind began to speak up. She figured that Haley was probably beyond resuscitation. True, Haley had been dead for a while now. 

But no. She couldn't do this to someone whose life was in her hands. She thought of how much that girl had suffered in such a short-lived life, if there was a chance that Haley could conquer death then she must try and give her that chance. It's what good doctors do.

Kendra stood up, her mind racing and full of determination. She ignored the slight pain in her leg as she walked over to her desk and picked up the papers. _Library, that's where I'm going_.

Kendra pulled opened the door and froze in disbelief.

***

Kai was doubting the whole situation again. It felt as if the little Haley ghost, whatever it was, was leading him away from where the real Haley was being kept. The thought tugged at his mind as he continued to follow her, somehow the rest of his mind wholly trusted the girl. This was his best chance anyway; either she will lead him to Haley or to the prankster behind all this chaos.

He inspected his surroundings and it struck him that he was in the staff wing of the abbey. _What are we doing here?_ He was starting to think that maybe it _was_ all a nasty joke.

Little Haley was turning into another hallway, and from the direction she was going it looked as if Kai was truly being led away from Haley. He tensed, all his senses perking up to their fullest trying to sense danger, but he still refused to stop following.

A little up ahead Kai saw little Haley stop, he squinted his eyes to try and make out what she stopped in front of in the dimly lit corridors. He slowed his pace from a run to a quiet walk as he heard the muffled sounds of clicking footsteps coming from the walls. He stopped a few metres away from the little girl and waited in the shadows.

The door by which little Haley waited opened, letting soft lighting stream into the hallway. The clicking of the shoes stopped and the tall woman standing at the doorway froze with a look of complete shock on her face.

Kai was afraid that she might scream, which would cause a scene, which was something not so good at the moment. He took that awkward chance to run at her and push her back into her room before she can make any foolish moves. He closed the door behind him when she was safely inside, with little Haley standing calmly beside her.

"Who are you?" asked Kendra, brushing strands of red hair out of her face to get a better look at her attacker. It all happened so fast that she really didn't have a chance to defend herself. Well, if they tried anything funny now they'd be in for a surprise. She looked up at him from the couch she was pushed onto, immediately recognizing his attire and identifying him as Kai Hiwatari. "What are you doing here?"

Kai looked down at the puzzled doctor with her mess of papers flying around her not knowing what to say. He looked at little Haley, who was smiling at the whole scene in front of her. 

Kendra, following his gaze, also looked at her. Her eyes widened at the shocking resemblance between the ghost and Haley. She thought she'd faint. "Who . . . who are you?"

"Don't be frightened, we just came for some help." Said little Haley softly. She looked up at Kai with a look that almost say 'See? No trap here'.

Kai understood, the woman looked way too freaked to be acting. He turned to Kendra, "Haley, were is she?"

"Where's whom?" Kendra blinked, not registering what was asked of her for a moment. "Wait! It's classified information, I was specifically ordered not to give her whereabouts away . . . especially not to you Mr. Hiwatari." She levered herself off the chair and stood up straight, pointing a commanding finger at the door. "Go before I call security!" she glanced at little Haley, "And that goes for your pale friend here too."

"But we need your help Doctor . . ." pleaded little Haley, walking over to Kendra. She looked sad once more and her bright aura dimmed. "We know she's dead but we can still save her."

Kendra narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "How do you know that?"

"Because I _am_ her! I felt when she passed on." little Haley presented a mischievous, secret smile. "I also know how to revive her."

The whole room fell into silence. Kendra numbly lowered her hand. This could be it! It would save her so much time researching, it would also make her job a lot easier. Kendra stopped herself, knowing she was becoming very selfish. And this could also be her chance to give Haley a second chance at life.

"Alright . . . " said Kendra slowly, "But if you already know how to bring her back then why do you bother coming to me?"

"Because you will be the one to give her the cure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, this chapter was very slow and boring to write (and in my opinion it sucked). -_-; I mean I had writer's block most of the time and couldn't think of a word! Man, life is so unfair! *sigh* and personally, I thought Kai was getting a little OOC :P

Well, tell me what you thought . . . REVIEW!!!!!!! ^^


	9. Pulling the Supernatural into the Mix

Sorry it took me sooooooooooo long to get this updated. I wouldn't blame you if you have completely forgotten about this story *sigh*. Well, it has been . . . WOW! 4 months!?!?!? Once again I'm really sorry.

Okie, about this particular chapter. It's really really short. Mainly cuz this is actually an extremely chopped up chapter. And to avoid time lapse I've decided to cut out the first part of what's supposed to be the whole chapter 9 and post it. 

As always, the disclaimers . . . 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

CHAPTER (half) 9: PULLING THE SUPERNATURAL INTO THE MIX 

For a small ghost girl, Little Haley was very bossy. She 'commanded' both Kai and Kendra to get the needed ingredients for her cure. More often than once the two humans found themselves wondering whether all these series of events were real or not. Especially when Little Haley told them exactly what kind of cure she had on her transparent mind.

"Magic?" Kendra had looked skeptical when Little Haley had first mentioned it. "You've got to be kidding me." She looked at Kai, who stood at a shadowy corner.

Kai shrugged, himself having never heard of this plan of Little Haley's. All he knew was that everything was getting out of hand, and reality, and he could do nothing but be dragged along for the wild ride.

"It's not impossible!" Little Haley giggled, "Silly humans . . . how do you know a potion won't work? _I'm_ here aren't I?"

Kendra and Kai both threw each other unsure looks before waving aside their doubts and went back to work. Though not without much silent scowling on Kai's part.

All the necessary ingredients were available just about everywhere. Some things were easier than others, such as regular things found around the kitchens like mushrooms. While others were somewhat difficult such as a particular species of plants that would be found on someone's nightstand rather than a public area. The last thing needed was a strand of hair from Haley's body. It was a bit risky, but not difficult.

___________________________________________________________

See? What did I say about shortness huh? But just because this isn't complete doesn't mean you shouldn't REVIEW!!!!! And I'll be nice and let you flame if you like. ^__^

Sorry again, I've just been pretty busy.

I'll post the next part up probably on Friday this week.

Buh-bye!


	10. Forgiveness unexpected

Yeah! I'm back! *runs around in a crazy sugar high* read read read read read! (excessive influence from Sakuma Ryuichi from Gravitation) review review review! Yup yup!

Disclaimer: Refer to whatever chapter, it's all there, I've already done this too much. Blah blah blah . . .

CHAPTER 10: FORGIVENESS (unexpected)

__

So this is what death feels like huh? . . . boring isn't it?

Haley drifted through absolute nothingness, her body a pleasant numb feeling after that intense suffocating moment she experienced just a short while ago. Somehow she knew that she had died, almost as if she felt the life draining out of her physical body. 

But what had happened to Draco? At a time like this she could use some company.

***

Kendra walked down the hall calmly, or at least as calm as she could manage. Her nerves were fired up, picking up every movement within a five-metre radius, including the air. From somewhere behind her she knew that the Hiwatari boy and the ghost were watching her, although carefully keeping to the shadows.

She breathed out nervously, directly up ahead was the lab where only ID personnel were allowed to enter. That almost made her laugh; such security measures for such a small girl. 

__

And a dead one at that too.

Kendra was just about to reach for the handle when the door was shoved open with tremendous force. She jumped back, immediately knowing whom it was just by feeling the heated rage radiating from him.

"Where the hell have you been?!?!" shouted Boris at the woman who tried to recover as quickly as possible.

"Taking a break." Replied Kendra calmly , "Even professionals need that you know." She watched as his pale face grew red.

"Get in here right now." Said Boris between gritted teeth.

Kendra walked in, throwing an anxious look over her shoulder before the door closed with a dull thud.

***

Haley looked this way and that, trying to will up something for her to do in this vast emptiness. Her mind wondered aimlessly. Her thoughts straying from her first encounter with Draco, to Kai who had always been like a brother to her. She inwardly smiled to herself, remembering how unwilling he was to talk to her when they had first met. 

In fact the first time they saw each other was at Haley's father's estate in Japan. Haley was a cheerful child when Kai was already full of bitterness, and as they both grew older together she somehow felt his pain more and more. His reluctance to open up slowly decreased, but only a little. When he ran away it was a harsh blow to her, her only source of comfort had vanished into thin air.

She was mad. Hatred consumed her, she wanted revenge that she could not get so she unleashed her fury in battles. The impact of her blade didn't only shatter other beyblades it also shattered bones. Yet she did all that harm without the least bit of remorse.

Looking back now, Haley felt sorry for all those she had hurt. It was no way to fill the empty void inside her because all her victories had only made her feel worse, perhaps she didn't realize that before but now she did.

If she could weep, she certainly would have done it.

***

Kai waited outside the door impatiently, having been staring at the wooden surface of it for the past fifteen minutes. Beside him Lil Haley was busily doing something on her own, now and then giggling as if something funny had just happened. Maybe it was a ghost thing; Kai didn't care in the least. Although he wished he could be as carefree as she seemed.

Time passed, and Kai was still stubbornly staring at the same wooden panel on the door, except now he had sunk down onto the floor out of fatigue. Lil Haley floated from one place to another, seemingly pacing back and forth behind Kai, who was now starting to get distracted and irritated.

He was just about to turn and tell her to stop in his usual cold tone when he heard the door click open and intense white lighting flooding into the hallway near where he was hidden.

He watched wide-eyed and tense as the door closed and the click of hard heels on stone started echoing as the person walked. A shadow fell on the boy and the ghost a moment later and Kai looked up to see Kendra smiling down at them. She dangled a familiar strand of green hair above his head as the Lil Haley, who had been extremely energetic all this time gave a small whoop of joy.

Kai got up with a small grunt and followed Kendra back to her quarters, where the materials are ready to be added to the revival potion.

*** 

Haley began to panic. There was definitely something wrong with where she existed at this moment. In stories she had heard of life after death, depending on what people believed those who died either went to another world (heaven or hell) or was reincarnated into something else. But it seemed to her that she hadn't seen any changes since . . . forever.

The same blackness almost drove her to the edge of sanity. And the worst was that whatever memory she thought about materialized in the space before her in the form of a small movie. She tried thinking of happy things, but the few that existed were from so long ago that nothing really made any sense when put together.

Haley began to think that maybe she was stuck in this limbo world because she was waiting for something. If that was the case she hoped that it would come soon. Whether good or bad, anything was better than this.

***

After the boiling water was added, all the materials were thrown into the metal pot. Then it was left to cool slightly, and poured into a flask.

Kai and Kendra crashed down into their own respective chairs while Lil Haley floated in the air between them.

"Now what?" growled Kai.

"Now we wait until Boris gets out of there." sighed Kendra, looking at the clock beside where her arm rested on the small table. "And that's about two hours later." She blew the same untamed strand of hair out of eyes before her gaze rested on the boy who suddenly appeared very distressed. "Are you alright?"

His mahogany pupils looked at her in slight alarm, but it was quickly masked by his usual emotionless look. Kendra however, still continued to gaze expectantly at him.

"You know Kai if something's bothering you, you can tell me."

Kai jerked in his chair, although no one noticed it. It struck him how motherly she sounded, something which had been absent from his life as far as he could remember. Somehow he felt compelled to answer her, eventhough she was almost a complete stranger.

"It's my fault . . . I can't believe I was so selfish!" replied Kai quietly. He was surprised at what he just said, and it sounded like he had actually meant his words. Even if this was his true thought, he'd never voice it.

Kendra was surprised as well. She'd never thought such a closed boy would answer. She looked away from him. "Is it because you left?" She heard Kai shift uneasily in his chair, eventhough she didn't see him, she knew he was nodding.

"I've watched Haley for a long time, everyone said she was insane and was going to end up being a murderer." Said Kendra thinking back, "I admit I didn't believe anyone when I first came to work here, but one look at her I knew she wasn't crazy, just in pain." She looked at Kai who was like a rock, not showing the least bit of emotion on the outside. 

"I'm not saying this to make you feel bad. Haley was strong, even if she was driven by hate. By you running away she learned independence. And she coped with her anger by going into isolation after her training." She sighed, "Sometimes to do good for those you care about, you have to be bad."

Kai continued to stare at the floor, he could feel Kendra's eyes burning into him. She sounded like someone with experience, though he'd never ask.

Silence hung in the air for the duration of the wait. The two humans were absorbed in their own thoughts, too preoccupied to notice that Lil Haley's aura was starting to pulsate.

***

Haley didn't know when, but somewhere along the way she had forgiven Kai for abandoning her. Sometimes she couldn't even remember why she had been so angry in the first place. Maybe she had just been angry at the fates for not giving her a normal life that the majority of the world had the pleasure of having. Starting with the knowledge that the woman she had unwillingly called 'mother' all her life was a fake and that her real mother had died.

But that's in the past, there was no way to turn back time. But she prayed that if only she could go back for a second and say her last words to perhaps the only person who ever cared, she would rest easy for eternity.

___________________________________________________________

Okie, I SO did not prepare for that last part. Yeah I noe I'm a complete idiot for not knowing what I write *sigh*. Actually I was listening to the Evanescence CD and some of the music must've done something to my subconscious while I was typing. *shrug* who knows?

N e ways, sadly this story is coming to an end shortly, 1 or 2 more chapters I think. *sniff sniff*

*crowd cheers*

Hey! Be nice!

*crowd cheers some more just to piss off authoress*

Fine! *glares daggers* but for the rest of you nice people, try to stick around for the next chapter.

^_^ buh-bye!


	11. Rescue and Revival

Hey hey! Sorry this chapter is a week late, some unexpected homework pile-age. *grumble* Oh well, at least it's up now! ^^ *sigh* but this is going to be the second last chapter . . . *authoress sobs, and get hit over the head with a giant mallet* OUCH! Ooooooh! Yellow birdies flying around my head *faints*

CHAPTER 11: RESCUE AND REVIVAL

Time was up!

The two humans hopped to their feet restlessly and prepared to go to work.

Just as Kendra was about to reach the door, both of them halted, and noticed for the first time since that two hours of painful silence that Lil Haley was no where to be found. It appears as if she had simply vanished into thin air. 

The two panicked a little, feeling a little lost without their only guide to help them with such an important task. But thankfully she stayed long enough to help them with the potion.

Kai grabbed the small flask off the table before following after Kendra and slamming the door close behind him.

***

Haley's eyelids fluttered upon a small pulling sensation. 

She had been in this empty abyss for quite a long time now and had not moved a single inch. She was beginning to tire of this realm and drift off to sleep when she felt her whole body jerk. She opened her eyes to find herself drowning in bright blue light. That only lasted a moment before her surroundings returned to its old grey self. A while ago she had run out of memories she could entertain herself with, although perhaps some memories were better left alone.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her left eye a light blazed. It was so intense that she could feel the heat of it burning into her left arm. 

Haley turned, and to her biggest astonishment ever she found a younger version of herself staring back at her.

***

Kendra pushed open the door to the lab half-expecting to come face to face with Boris again, just thinking about him made her cringe. The man wasn't exactly a looker, and his all-too-obvious evil intentions in this whole project made him unbearable. 

However, just like according to plan he was nowhere to be found in the room. Most of the staff had already gone off to their breaks after a long day's work, only a few people were left doing some final check ups on Haley's condition and the machines. Unfortunately there was still a guard there, but it only just one man.

All the people looked quizzically at her when she came in the room. Besides making a lot of noise over the humming of the equipment, she also pushed a cart that carried plates of drugged food meant for her colleagues to put them to sleep and at the same time concealed Kai who was hidden in a compartment carrying the potion.

"Dinner time everyone!" Kendra announced brightly.

Everyone came over eagerly, including the guard who looked to be a man who was more interested in anything than his job.

"That's real kind of you Kendra," said a man happily looking at the plates of food as a small frown crossed his features, "But are you sure we're allowed to eat in here?"

Kendra leaned in closely, and replied in a mock whisper, "It's okay if the boss doesn't find out."

Everyone tucked in while Kendra leaned back and waited. It took only a few minutes for the drug to kick in. One by one she watched while all her colleagues, including the guard, slowly sink to the floor fast asleep. Guilt nipped at her conscience for tricking her friends this way, but she pushed that aside by convincing herself that there's something more important at hand.

She was slightly startled when she looked down and saw Kai's mop of blue hair emerging from the side of the cart. He didn't say one word to her as he stood up and went to Haley's side. Kendra joined him.

Kai carefully opened the flask, steamed poured from the top giving out a weird herbal smell, while Kendra went to the other side and gently pressed down on Haley's chin opening her mouth. Kai tipped the flask and poured the hot liquid down the girl's throat. The air in the room was thick with tension.

***

Haley was wide-eyed with astonishment. Eventhough in her childhood she had never spent a long time gazing at her own reflection in the mirror because of the Abbey training, she somehow knew that this was her younger self.

The child in front of her broke into a small smile and spoke. "Your friend cares a great deal for you Haley." Her smile grew wider and it seemed as if her eyes were brimming with tears. "You have carried me for all these long years, never having the true intention of rejecting me . . . and for that I thank you."

Haley continued to stare blankly at the little girl, her mind having almost figuring out who this person or thing was. At last she understood. 

"But . . . " Haley trailed off having seen the look on the spirit's face that told her not to speak.

"You gave me life, I owe you eternally."

Then it did the last thing Haley had ever expected: the spirit reached over and embraced her. The warmth of its arms seemed to spread throughout her body, wrapping around her like a warm blanket. For the first time in many years Haley felt true comfort that seem to radiate from her soul, she felt safe.

Haley hugged back, but instantly her arms started slipping away. She felt a floating sensation as she was slowly torn away from the spirit that was now glowing in an awesome globe of light. Haley watched, as the globe seemed to engulf its form, the light twisted and spanned out. Haley squinted her eyes, in its depth she saw the truly majestic and beautiful form of the dragon bit-beast Draco.

But a glance was all she ever got to see as her vision blurred and faded into blackness.

***

Unknowingly Kai had slipped one of his hands around one of Haley's and was squeezing very hard. In his mind he thought over and over again what he would do to Lil Haley if the potion failed to work.

Suddenly he felt small movement under his tight hold and stepped away, surprised. Kendra's eyes darted to the heart monitor that had started to beep. Both of them leant in closer to the girl's body, waiting for the first breath to come.

Haley's eyes snapped open and she took a large and choked breath, scaring both of them out of their wits. She sat straight up on the bed and started panting heavily, blinking rapidly trying to properly see what was in front of her. It felt good to be alive again.

"Haley?" A quiet, but familiar voice rang out to her left.

She turned her head and tried to focus on the speaker. She blinked the bluriness away and found herself gazing into the reddish-brown eyes of her best friend. Feelings overwhelmed her and she found herself crumbling under all the suppressed emotions she had been keeping all those years. Twin droplets of tears made their way down her cheeks as she flung herself at him, wrapping both arms around his neck. 

Kai was completely thrown off balance, but managed at the last moment to keep upright. Her hug was almost strangling, but nevertheless he hugged her back. His stone-cold mask fell away as a truly relieved smile graced his lips.

"Kai! I'm not angry anymore! Now I understand . . . " Haley cried happily, her tears dampening his white scarf. Kai didn't reply, but she didn't expect him to anyway.

Haley then noticed the presence of someone else in the room. She pulled herself away, seeing a strange red-haired woman. Haley took a good look at the woman's face, somehow getting the idea that she knew her from before.

"Do I know you?" she asked, not noticing the how forward she sounded.

The woman seemed to argue with herself for a moment before her face lit up with a warm smile. "Well . . . I work here, so maybe you've seen me around." Her smile faltered slightly almost as if she's about to cry.

Haley continued to survey her face, there was definitely something else. But shoved any further thoughts to the back of her mind. Right now they needed t leave this place.

Haley looked at her own body and found herself still hooked up to the machines. She hastily pulled them out, ignoring the pain. She hopped off the bed, stumbling from the weakness of her legs. Kai caught her before she completely fell and both him and Kendra helped her to the door.

Half way through the maze of tunnels, the alarms sounded and shouting was to be heard echoing all the way down the halls. The group picked up their pace.

Finally, freedom was just up ahead. Two guards jumped out in front of them, but in their haste, the three ran right pass them, pushing the two into the stone walls forcefully.

When the night air was felt on their faces, they knew they were finally free. Kendra bid farewell to the teenagers then, saying a somewhat tearful goodbye, telling them she could do nothing but bear the wrath of Boris.

Both Kai and Haley simply nodded before turning away from the dark Abbey.

It was finally over.

***

The crowd cheered and gasped in the BioVolt Stadium. It was the first session of the World Championship finals. Kai had already lost against the mighty Walborg bit-beast possessed by the Demolition Boys team. 

Haley watched the entire round in the shadows. She felt bad for Kai, but she knew it was a needed lesson to lower his ego enough to be friends with the rest of his teammates. And wasn't that better?

She smiled to herself. 

Her butler had called to inform her on her cell phone that Boris had sent people to come to the mansion to get her, more than once. That was expected after all, it's also why she decided to leave Russia for good knowing Boris wouldn't stop searching for her to get Draco back. What better way to escape him than return to mountains where he would never bother to look.

She turned to leave. 

She wasn't about to go down and talk to Kai when her enemies were down there as well. Though there's always tomorrow morning when her plane is scheduled to leave. It's not going to be an easy goodbye, but at least the hardest part of her journey was over at last.

_________________________________________________________

So, yeah, the story is almost over. On one hand I'm kinda happy cuz I can be under less pressure when writing my other fics, on the other hand this is almost ending. And oooooooh! A lollipop!

*Ahem!* next chapter is the epilogue and some author notes. 

So come back in a week and hopefully *crosses fingers* I can get it done by then. 

^__^


	12. The End or What You Will

Well, this is it! The finale of Beast Within . . .

Disclaimer: you MUST know by now that I don't own.

CHAPTER 12: THE END OR WHAT YOU WILL

The harsh winds tugged at Haley's black duster as she stood waiting for her blue-haired friend, behind her parked the private plane that would take off as soon as she gave the word. Not for the first time in the past few hours she thought she would cry, and then scold herself for being so emotionally weak. It has been quite an adventure after all.

Her father and stepmother had not come to say farewell, both because her stepmother had insisted that she had a headache and could not leave the house and because such a thing would surely attract the attention of the people Boris had told to find her. But that doesn't really matter since she was never on really good terms with her parents anyway.

Right now what was important was the fact that Kai would come to say goodbye.

Haley started shifting her weight from one leg to the other, it was five in the morning and she was tired. Though it was good that she slept in her own bed the night before, or else she would have been extremely cranky and cursing loudly to the sky because of all this waiting.

In the distance she spotted a blue-headed boy, wearing a dark jacket running up. Her heart leapt, thanking the gods that he had not forgotten in the heat of the tournament.

"That took you long enough." Huffed Haley crossing her arms, amusement danced in her eyes as she watched the boy pant.

"You must be joking if you think anyone can get up this early in the morning." Said Kai in his usual tone, giving her a quick glare. This earned him the sweetest and most innocent smile Haley could muster.

Kai sighed heavily and looked around at their surroundings. The airport was filled with massive planes. Some driving around aimlessly in circles looking for a place to park like a vulture, others just touching down with their passengers, and then some that are just about to take off. None of that activity was anywhere near where they were at the moment. Some how, everything was organized in a way that it would give them some talking time.

Or rather, in this case some time for silence.

Haley stood fixated with the ash vault ground beneath her feet and Kai was staring at the plane behind her. Neither of the two seem to be able to utter a single word and neither knew whether it was because they were drawing a blank or they just didn't want to say goodbye, bringing back memories of the last parting they ever shared. 

At last Haley decided to speak.

"I'm sure gonna miss you Kai." She said quietly. Kai was snapped out of his concentration. "At least this won't be like last time, eh?" 

Kai gave no reply. But he slowly stepped forward and took both of her hand in his, making her look up at him. He was slightly startled to see tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kai asked gently.

"Hn, look at me. I'm getting weak." Haley made a face up at him, "Feel proud Kai because I haven't cried in nine years." She suddenly closed the little gap between them and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Kai was slightly taken aback at this and once again found himself giving in to this almost alien form of affection showing. He felt her start to shake under his hold and instantly pulled her away to see what was wrong.

Haley's face was now streamed with tears, she couldn't seem to be able to stop the flow from her eyes and was quivering even more by trying to do so. It seemed to Kai that her final emotional barrier had broken, left with all her emotions out in the open, and expressing her years of suppressed pain and anger by this outpour. 

Kai waited silently for her to stop sobbing, not knowing exactly how to handle a situation like this. Eventually Haley did stop and once again giving Kai a fierce embrace before letting go.

"As much as I hate to do this, I'm afraid it's the only choice for me." Said Haley sadly, putting on her normal serious tone of voice. "You know as much as I that Boris . . . or your grandfather will try to get their hands on Draco when they have the chance. And believe me, I don't think I ever want to be dead again unless it's for eternity." She smiled at him sadly. "I hope that Kendra woman is okay. She was a big help to you wasn't she?"

Kai nodded and smirked, "I think she's more than capable of handling Boris herself." His tone was firm, like he knows this for a fact.

"Miss Haley, it's time to go." Called a voice from behind them. Haley turned and gave them a wave signaling them to start the engine.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye huh?" She asked turning back to Kai, "But hopefully this isn't that forever typed of thing. You're more than welcome to visit me anytime you like . . . I mean, when all this is over and you manage to get a ride to the mountains." She said brightly. Behind her the plane's engine roared to life, getting louder by the second.

Kai didn't know what to say at that moment and simply stood looking at her, knowing that she knew he was saying goodbye in his own way. 

Then she leant towards him and did the most unexpected thing of all. She gently kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll meet again Kai Hiwatari." Haley whispered in his ear before running up the steps the plane, and taking the time to give a last wave before disappearing inside. 

Kai nodded to himself numbly as he watched the hatch close, and the plane slowly moving away from where he stood to the take-off track.

As he watched the plane lifting off at a distance, he knew that what Haley said was true, and that one day . . . they were going to meet again. After all, they've been through life and death together.

~*~*~*~

Haley sat on her seat, staring out the window at the white of the clouds outside and thinking about absolutely nothing at all. 

Suddenly someone gently tapped on her shoulder, bringing her out of her daze and to focus on one of the crew on the plane, in his hand he held a small square package wrapped in simple brown paper.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but before the lift-off, this package was delivered here. It's addressed to you."

"Okay, thank you." Blinked Haley. She watched man leave before carefully peeling away the paper to reveal a velvet jewelry box. 

Haley's heart almost skipped a beat, feeling her pulse quicken as she slowly flipped open the lid to reveal the most beautiful locket she has ever laid eyes on. On the front of the locket, and intricately carved to blend in with the swirls of designs was the initials 'HM'. Now Haley was really curious as to who sent it, and opened the locket to reveal a small photograph of a woman holding a child.

Haley squinted her eyes to see clearly, recognizing that the baby wrapped in the blankets was herself. But the woman she did not recognize, though looked strangely familiar. That was when she noticed the redness of her hair that the faded picture concealed. Haley closed the locket and sat back, slowly closing her eyes.

It was the best present one can ever receive. 

Something to the heart's content.

___________________________________________________________

OMG! *blink* I can't believe it! *blink* I'm . . . I'm finally FREEEEE!!!!!!!! Actually, I'm kinda sad too *sniff sniff* well, it has been fun while it lasted huh? 

So here are some thanks to people who were kind enough to read and review my first story EVER posted on the wonderful fanfiction.net:

First and foremost, to KiNkEh KiTtEh, my first reviewer . . . thank you for that because it cheered me up a whole great deal to know that somewhere out there, there's someone who actually took the time to read my story.

SpiritGoddess, for being my second great reviewer and for continuously doing so. (as well as sticking by to read my other Beyblade fic)

Maia Webmistress and Azure Rosas for reading this story and reviewing for many chappies.

Chibi-Tenshi, nObOdY, queen of serpent, for just dropping by my lil' creation and reviewing ^_^

And last but not least to Lady Blade WarAngel and Mizu_Tenshi for reading and reviewing until the very last. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! ^___^

Geez, I feel like those people at the Oscars . . . which means I should stop ranting on. ^_^; 

Thank you to ANYONE who actually took to time to read my story and never bothered reviewing, I was just happy to share my small idea with those who would listen.

So for the last time in this story, from me to you. BUH-BYE!


End file.
